


This Will Be My Last

by TwistedTurtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTurtle/pseuds/TwistedTurtle
Summary: The death of a friend is crushing Hermione Granger as she attempts to celebrate her birthday.Made for week 2 of the 2020 Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing competition. Theme: Gardenia/Secret Love
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	This Will Be My Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I created for the 2020 Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing competition. This was my week 2 submission and the theme was Gardenia/Secret Love. All drabbles for the competition had to be between 100 and 500 words. The competition is still going on and if you are interested in reading and/or voting the other entries you can by looking under the author DramioneLDWS on A03.

It shouldn’t be hard, I just have to get out of bed and shower, thought Hermione. The sheets were a tangled mess in her dim bedroom but a powerful ray of sunlight was sneaking past the curtains and shining brightly into the bleak eyes of Hermione Granger. She doesn’t understand why his death has affected her so much, so many others have died but this one stung the most. Maybe it was the wasted potential she mused, they would be opening the orphanage for muggle-born witches and wizards without him next week. Or maybe it was the violent nature of his death, some Death Eaters retained grudges even six years after the war. 

Their friendship only came to fruition when they started working together a few years ago. Hermione thought back to all the effort they had put into starting the scholarship program for muggle-born students. It was many long nights, endless banter about charity events, work lunches, a lot of bickering, and … a lot of laughter. A tear rolled down her face, not even realizing that she had gotten so emotional in her reminiscing. It was something of a wake-up call though, she knew she couldn’t stay in this bed all day, not today. Her friends were expecting her for a brunch, it was her birthday and it is tradition. She showered and did the bare minimum to look human and flooed to the Burrow for brunch.

Her friends surprised her with an all-day affair, culminating in a party at the Three Broomsticks. There were even moments when she forgot her depression, but eventually, she has to return to her small flat in muggle London.

When she arrived the drapes of her kitchen window were swaying softly in the night breeze and on her kitchen table was a single white gardenia. She hadn’t figured out who harbored this secret love for her, but she had been receiving a single gardenia on her birthday ever since the war ended. Hermione had mused endlessly about who this could be in her more wistful moments even occasionally inserting her now deceased friend. Returning from her thoughts, she picked up the white gardenia and noticed that this time there was a card attached, which was a first. She delicately untied the card, opened it and read

 _My Love,  
This will be my last, may we meet again someday._

Her heart sunk, she knew that tight loopy writing. He didn’t have to sign it with his initials, but he did. Peacefully resting at the bottom of the card was _DLM_. 

The moonlight softly floated in the kitchen window as she sunk to the floor of her empty kitchen, letting the tears overwhelm her once more.


End file.
